


reenactment of fire

by imtheriddle



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtheriddle/pseuds/imtheriddle
Summary: Jim,Harvey,Ed,and Oswald find themselves in an abandoned building. watching video's and being forced to reenactment of any scene their captor chooses...well if you don't of course theirs one door that leads out but it's covered with movement triggered flamethrowers





	1. play along or burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gotham0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotham0/gifts).



> heyo guys i hope you enjoy this story. please leave a comment and have a grrraet day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment have a grrreat day!

Jim walked down the street coffee in hand when he suddenly felt dizzy. falling to ground he saw someone draging him into an ally then everything was dark.

........................................

Jim woke up in what looked like an expensive apartment he sat up and looked around and saw that someone was asleep on the couch next to him it took him a minet to realize thst they were Oswald Cobblepot he saw something out of the corner of his eye ''Jimbo! finally you're awake''

''where are we?'' Jim asked as he turned his head to where Harvey stood

Ed came up behind Harvey and spoke for him '' no clue but as much as this place looks expensive it's actually abandond i lookes through the window though it has bars on it so we cant get out through their''

''Nygma? what the hell is going on?''

Jim turned his head as he heard a noise from the couch. penguin sat up and turned to see Jim on the floor next to him and Ed and Harvey in the door way to what he assumed was the kitchen ''where the hell are we?''

''abandoned building decorated to look expensive and the windows are bared'' Ed quickly explained annoyed

penguin turned his head ''have you tried the door?'' he asked pointing it out

''yes and it has movement triggered flamethrower's Harvey said shrugging

''your kidding'' Jim said as he got up and opened the door only to close it again as he saw the flamethrower's lined on the wall ''ok so how the hell are we going to get out of here exactly?''

Ed just shrugged and Harvey continued on his sandwitch.

''oh good you're all awake! now the real fun can begin!'' a voice from a speaker said as they all looked for it's sorce the T.V turned on and they all turned to see a video pn the screen ''now then... before i press play les go over the rules shall we?''

''what the hell do you want!?'' Harvey yelled as he drank his 4th glass of wiskey

''oh i just wsnt to have some fun detective it gets so boring around here'' ''so basically you're just insane'' Jim said as he took the wiskey from Harvey ''in you're opinion i suppose i am'' ''ok so-'' a flamethrower went off in the room and they all jumped ''now then let's go over the rules! i will show you all a video and two of you will have to reenact any scene i choose and if you don't wanna play the exit's to you're right although you may have noticed the flanethrower's'' the mysterious person chuckled the video started to play and after a while it stopped and their capter chose a scene of two people one slapping the other and he chose Ed and Harvey and Ed gladly slapped Harvey across the face ''oww!'' Harvey had a red mark on his face ''now that had to hurt'' the mysterious person laughed ''ok well it seems the sun is coming down i hope you sleep well''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter i will be posting more soon so please leave a comment and have a grrreat day!


	2. burning passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the middle of the night and Jim's all by himself

Jim couldn't sleep so he just laid their staring at the ceiling. he sat up and looked around the room 'i'm the only one up...' he thought to himself he looked at Oswald who was sleeping next to him on the mattress on the floor.

Jim slowly got up and looked over to Harvey who was sleeping in an arm chair. then to Ed who was sleeping on the couch ''why us? why would they kidnap us of all the people in gotham?'' he wispered as he scanned the room again eyes landing Oswald... ''unless...'' he turned to Harvey and then to Ed ''no... surely their not trying to...no why in the world would they do that?''

Jim laid back down next to Oswald and turn to face him. brushing the hair out of Oswalds face he smiles ''he is kinda cute... when he's not being a crime lord atleast... good night Oswald'' Jim wispered closing his eyes and drifting to sleep unknowing of Oswald opening his eye a little and smirking.

''good night Jim''


	3. good morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo me again sorry if it has been awhile but i have been thinking of alot of ideas so... anyway i hope you enjoy and sorry for the cliff hanger it will be continued in the next chapter i havn't given up please enjoy and have a grrreat day!

Jim woke up and saw Oswald still asleep so he carefully got up and smiled at the sleeping penguin -who surpriseingly looked more like a cat while sleeping- until Harvey came from the kitchen "ya know for a creep who just kidnapped us he put alot of really good food in thr frigde" Harvey said with a mouth full of eggs

"yeah i even found cookies!" Ed came in holding 2 cookies and smiling

"well i guess they don't want us starving to death..." Jim said as he walked past them to find a bottle of wiskey and went to sit on the couch "ya know this place isn't acctully that bad if just don't think about the fact we were kidnapped..."

Oswald sat up and looked at him like he had 3 heads "are you kidding me?" he asked in a sleepy voice

"good morning..." Jim said as he munched on a cracker

"really Ji-" Oswald was cut off

 

"GOOD MORNING!" the voice of the man who kidnapped them boomed through the halls "and how are you all doing? i hope you slept alright!"

"my back feels like shit" Harvey said opening a beer

"oh well i'll work on have a few more comfterible sleeping areas put in... in the mean time lets play a game... not the one we played yesterday... it's called truth or dare... you see this is how we are going to spend everyday truth or dare,a mystery game,and my little pass time... kay? ok so please... sit" as he said sit a flamthrower went off in the room

they all quickly sat and the mans voice came again "jim.... truth or dare?"

"if i say truth you'll use my weaknesses against me..."

"but if you say dare you may regret it..." the voice was low and dangerous

"i'm not scarewd of your threat... dare" Jim answered and immediently regreted not thinking because he was so damb stubourn

"ok... i dare you... to kiss Oswald!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading my work it means alot to me that ppl acctully like my work and please comment anything that needs to be fixed or what you think of it i always appretiate it! ty and have a grrrreat day! babai!


End file.
